Free
by S.L.H.P.V.W
Summary: About Elphie, Fiyero, Glinda and other main characters after  Elphie and fiyero walk through the time dragon. ElphiexFiyero
1. Prologue

**Free**

_This story follows the musical version and has a tiny bit of the Book in it as well.thanks S.L.H.P.V.W_

Prologue

For those who don't know at this point the Wicked Witch of the West is presumed dead.

A scarecrow walked into a room, bent down and knocked on a section of the floor. "Elphaba… it worked!" it cried. The floor moved and Elphaba poked her head out of the trap door. "Fiyero, thank Oz your okay." She cried puling herself out. Both hugged as tears of joy ran down their cheeks. "Elphie," Fiyero said calmly "we need to leave Oz forever." Elphaba nodded and hand in hand the two walked into the time dragon clock. Both were happy to be alive and together once more.

_More to come . S.L.H.P.V.W_


	2. Home

**Home **

Bright light blinded them temporarily before the felt the wind in the tall trees of an ancient forest. "Where are we?" Elphaba asked as she gazed around their surroundings. "Well we're in the middle of some time of forest." Fiyero said. "Thanks Mister I-don't –have-a-brain for pointing that out." Elphaba added sarcastically. "The sun is starting to set I think we better find some type of shelter soon." He said noticing the red glow of sunset. She nodded and started walking into the woods.

After wandering aimlessly through the forest for an hour, something caught Elphaba's eye. "Yero… come look at this." She called. Fiyero turned around and headed back to where Elphaba stood. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked rather dumbfounded as to why one was in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. "Fiyero it's a…a house." Elphaba said slowly as she realized that they both were seeing the same thing.

"Well, it looks like the house has been abandoned." Fiyero said taking a couple steps before a hard yank on his shirt brought him back to his original spot. "Just a tic- tock what if someone still lives there?" Elphaba asked. "We just ask to stay the night." He said. "Oh yes that's a great idea," She said. "Knock, knock hello there I know I look like a scarecrow but I'm actually Prince Fiyero and this green woman beside me was the Wicked Witch of the West and we just happened to get into the middle of the woods because of a portal in this great big clock in the Emerald city and now we need shelter so, would you give us some!" Elphaba was almost yelling by the time she finished. "Calm down Fae, we won't do it that way." Fiyero said trying to calm her down. I f there was one thing he knew it was to get Elphaba angry.

"Here's the plan straw boy," Elphaba said "we go to the house and if someone is there we run away from them as fast as possible." He nodded knowing that arguing would only set her off again. "Good now let's go." She said. Together they ventured out into the clearing that surrounded the house and slowly made their way to the front door. Elphaba knocked on the door. No sound came from inside. Slowly she pushed open the door hoping with all her might that nothing was behind the door.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed. I would love some reviews

S.L.H.P.V.W.


	3. Thoughts

**Thoughts **

_No sound came from inside. Slowly she pushed open the door hoping with all her might that nothing was behind the door._

The door opened to see a dust and cobweb covered interior. "Well at least we didn't find anything that would jeopardize ourselves." Fiyero said happily.

"What did you expect to find a lions, tigers, and bears?" Elphaba asked steeping inside the cabin.

"Well no more like wizards, witches or scarecrows." he said following Elphaba inside. Taking a quick survey of the house they found that the cabin had everything except food and linens.

"We'll fix this place up later Fae; right now we need to sleep." Fiyero said. Elphaba yawned in agreement. Both lay down on the floor despite it begin covered with dust with Elphaba's head resting on Fiyero's chest.

"Yero?" Elphaba asked.

"What is it Fae?" He replied.

"I can make you human again." Elphaba said.

"Don't worry about the right now okay." Fiyero said while stroking her long black hair.

"Okay." She mumbled as she was almost asleep. Fiyero kissed Elphaba's forehead and soon both were in peaceful slumber.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed. I would love some reviews

S.L.H.P.V.W.


	4. Supplies

**Supplies **

Elphaba woke up to the familiar arms of Fiyero. Sighing she stretched and got up from the floor trying not to wake Fiyero. Quietly she went to the closet were she had laid her bag down. Reaching in she pulled out an orb and a bunch of parchment bound together with string. Elphaba set the parchment and the orb down on the table. Waving her hand over the orb a gray fog appeared. The Elphaba muttered "ash an tin nos pera gun ash nat in vet." The orb showed a small town and flashed the number hundred-fifty. She smiled and turned the pages of parchment to the section she needed. Grabbing her long black cloak, which had been hung over the chair, she muttered a spell and disappeared in an instant.

Despite the numerous times Elphaba had used that particular spell she never got used to the dizziness that accompanied it. Like always the spell deposited her on the farthest edge of the town. Elphaba pulled on gloves and put the hood of her cloak up. She had discovered that people didn't notice her skin if she did this. Lucky for Elphaba her experience with a town similar to this was recent as this was during her time in Kiamo Ko. Slowly she made her way into the city and headed to the market place. Elphaba stopped at a shop that carried pottery.

"Hello there." The shopkeeper said. He was a short and lean with a full head of brown hair speckled with gray.

"Hi," Elphaba said, "I need four plates', four bowls, and four cups."

"Alright let's me go get them." He said walking out of the room. She quickly gazed around the room.  
"Oh, I also need a jug." Elphaba said as she noticed one on the shelf to her left.

"okay." He replied. A few minutes later he emerged with the supplies in a wooden crate.

"Here you go miss." He said handing her the crate.

"Thank you, Sir." She replied, "Also do you know were I can get some silverware, blankets, towels, and farming and carpentry tools?"

"Sure do." he replied "shop next door has the silverware, blankets and towels you need and three shops down has the tools you want."

"Thank you." Elphaba said as she left. She knew that all this stuff was going to be too much to carry so Elphaba walked into the livery to purchase two horses and a cart in which to put her stuff. With that out of the way Elphaba lead the horses to the shops the man had told her about and made her purchases each conversation similar to the first.

Despite her instinct to not buy sewing supplies she bought them anyway. With all her purchasing done Elphaba headed back to the outskirts of the village. Once at the outskirts of the village she whispered the spell she had use to get there and like before Elphaba and all the supplies she had purchased vanished in an instant.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed. I would love some reviews they help me know what you wan to see and what you like or don't like abou the story.

S.L.H.P.V.W.


	5. Argument

**Argument**

Elphaba shook away the dizziness. Now that she had what they needed to make a home where she hoped they would not be found. Using a spell from the parchment packet Elphaba she put a barrier around the cabin and the area around it .So that if someone passed into the area an alarm that only the inhabitants of the cabin could hear. Also she made it so the only way out was by broom or the spell she had used to leave. Walking into the cabin Elphaba place the goods for inside into the wood cabinets. Walking out of the kitchen area Elphaba spotted Fiyero sleeping soundly with a pale stream of sunlight showing a smile on his face.

As she turned to leave the room Elphaba knocked over a stand, which land on the ground with a loud thud that woke Fiyero from his sleep.

"Fae are you okay?" he asked still half asleep.

"I'm fine Yero." She answered as she moved toward him.

"Okay, I'm just going to go outside for some air." Fiyero said leaving the room.

"Fiyer…" she tried to stop him but it was too late.

"Ellphaaabaaaa!" he shouted. Slowly Elphaba made her way outside and stood by Fiyero.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked pointing to one of the horses.

"I went to the market to get some supplies since this is going to be our home." She said firmly.

"You did whaaaat!" Fiyero screamed again.

"I went to a market to get some supplies Fiyero," Elphaba said.

"How could you do something so brainless!" he shouted "what if someone had seen you?"

"First of all it wasn't a brainless idea Mister if-I–only-had-a-brain!" She shouted "we needed what I got and second I can take care of my self if you remember!"

"Oh I remember you getting yourself into trouble all the time!" Fiyero said. Elphaba clenched her fists and the air began to crackle with magic.

"Now you listen to me Fiyero Tiggular." she said as Fiyero was lifted into the air, "I have taken care of myself my whole life and I can do that again."

"Fae can you put me down." he said. Elphaba slowly put him back on the ground.

"Fae I know you can take care of yourself but I want to be there to help you and support you." Fiyero said. Elphaba looked into his eyes.

"You need to let me help you Elphaba," Fiyero said "but you have to let me in for that to happen." She nodded and ran into his arms.

"I know Yero just give me some time I've never had anyone care about me except Nessa, Glinda, and you." Elphaba said slowly

"I know but Elphaba I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you." Fiyero said stroking her hair.

"I love you too Yero." She said. At that moment a violent wind picked Fiyero off of the ground and once again the air crackled with energy.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed. I would love some reviews they help me know what you wan to see and what you like or don't like abou the story.

S.L.H.P.V.W.


	6. Author Notes

to all those who like have liked or will like i'm sorry to report that due to a number of reasons i have stopped writing for a while. you have a person named verionica to thank for this and if you would like me to continue to write please let me know . i'm sorry but i'm going to focus on my original stories and screenplays which have been read by three highly qualified teachers and are hoped by many to be published within the next few years . to tell you the truth i can write a ton better and i plan to rewriet this story in a different manner.a lso because of my religios beliefs i won't do any malemale or femalefeamle or sex before marriage writing for people who think that is right is my opion and since i tolerate your opinoins please tolerate mine. i will wriet again just not now.

sincerly

S.L.H.P.V.W


	7. Chapter 7

**Changes**

Elphaba closed her eyes as she muttered a spell so no one could hear. She silently prayed that the spell would work. Elphaba poured every ounce of energy into the spell and collapsed after saying the final words.

Fiyero slowly moved his arms and blinked open his eyes. His hands pushed away hair. Hair. He had hair he looked at his pale hands and ran his hands through his shoulder length blonde hair. "Fae?" he asked, "Elphaba." Fiyero only then noticed a black heap in the grass.

"Elphaba!" he screamed running toward her. Fiyero dropped to his knees and cradled her body against his. "Fae, come on wake up." He said hurriedly stroking her face with one hand. "Elphaba don't leave me." He whispered to her, "Please don't leave me."

Elphaba's hand touched his briefly. "Elphie?" Fiyero asked.

"Yero" she said weakly. Fiyero held her closer.

"Elphaba I thought I had lost you." He said

"It's okay I'm just happy your you again." She said.

"Let's get you inside." Fiyero said picking up Elphaba in his arms and starting toward the house. She leaned her head against his chest.  
"Yero." Elphaba said once in the house.

"yes." He said setting her down on the floor.

"I love you." She said turning her head and quickly falling asleep.

"Love you too Fae." Fiyero said kissing her forehead.


	8. Happiness

DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARCTERS

**Happiness**

Elphaba slept for most of the day while Fiyero got used to his now human body. He started by running around the house. Fiyero didn't notice that Elphaba had gotten up and was now watching him much to her amusement. He only noticed upon tripping and falling to the ground only to hear laughter.

"You think that's fun?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied between giggles. Fiyero for all the years he had known her had never heard her laugh let alone giggle.

"I'll show you funny." He said jogging over to her.

"No, Fiyero…Stop." Elphaba said as he picked her up and spun her around. They both were soon laughing in the soft tall grass.

"Fae." Fiyero said softly.

"yes." she replied turning her head to face his.

"How did you figure out how to turn me back into human?" he asked. Elphaba sighed she knew this was going to come up eventually.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked again.

"I found the spell before Dorothy came, I knew the wizard and Morrible had lied to me so I guessed they might have lied about this." She said.

"Well I'm glad you found it." He said softly. Elphaba smiled and put her head on his chest.

"However I would like to know if anybody could sense where we are since you used so much magic?" Fiyero asked praying that she would say no.

"Yes, someone could have." she said, "Morrible could have." This was exactly what he had feared.

"We don't have to leave just yet." Elphaba said. Fiyero gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"See unlike me it will take Morrible weeks to get here." She said, "So we're safe for now."

"Good because I would like to ask you to marry me right now." Fiyero said moving to sit on his knees.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"You heard me but I still need an answer." He said taking her hands in his. she though about it for a while before kissing him.

"You can consider that a yes." Elphaba said.

"Fae, I love you so much." Fiyero said.

"I love you too Yero," She replied, "and as wicked witch of the west I know pronounce us man and wife." Fiyero and Elphaba kissed as the sun set. That night the showed how much they loved each other.

As the two slept soundly Madame Morrible was awake in her cell. _As soon as I get free oz will be mine and Elphaba will pay-_ she thought before cackling madly. _Oh how she will pay!_

A/n hoped you enjoyed. I will try to update as much as possible and thanks danderson for the idea about the whole lying bit it was really useful.

S.L.V.P.H.W.


	9. Morning

Disclaimer: Not my characters!

A/N: Hi! So I know it's been forever and I'm sorry. I have decided that since I don't like it when authors don't finish stories I should probably finish the one's I am the author of. So here we go! Reviews are appreciated.

The next morning as the sun slowly slipped through the window, Elphaba smiled slowly as she felt Fiyero's hand running through her hair.

"Some of us are trying to sleep," she mumbled.

Fiyero chuckled softly, "You didn't get enough sleep already?"

Elphaba smirked, "I believe you know the answer to that."

Sliding to the side of the bed, she wrapped the bed sheet around her.

"Elphaba," Fiyero asked.

"Hmm."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"You mean to us? Honestly, I'm not sure. We should be safe here for a time. Why?"

"I just want you to be safe. For us to be safe for as long as we can be."

A small smile played on Elphaba's lips, "We're fugitives. Supposedly dead fugitive's, but still if we're discovered . . ."

"I thought as much," he said understanding the meaning of her silence.

"We're safe now," she said walking over and kissing him, "Let's just take this one day at a time."

"Alright."

Elphaba smiled as she walked away, "By the way good morning."

"Good morning, Fae."


End file.
